


杨桃5

by ningmengjingderichang



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningmengjingderichang/pseuds/ningmengjingderichang
Kudos: 1





	杨桃5

陶子也晕乎乎的，直接往季杨杨旁边一躺。紧接着，感觉有人在盯着她看，她一侧头，就撞进了季杨杨的深眸里。

陶子屏住呼吸，轻轻喊了声：季杨杨？

对面的人伸手刚好碰到墙上的灯开关啪一声。

一室漆黑，周围瞬间就陷入了死静……

黑暗最令人恐惧，陶子呼吸忽然变得有些急促心脏飞快，想说什么，一抬头，额角皮肤就蹭到了一处棱角分明的坚硬，是季杨杨的下巴。

她身子骤然一僵，片刻后，他轻轻滚了下喉，垂眸，在黑暗中寻找她微甜的呼吸，低哑道：“陶子……”

“嗯……”她在他怀里,声音微颤。

欲望在黑夜里无尽放大，驱使着他前进。

季杨杨拧眉,转身一把将陶子压在了床上。她猛一抬头，刚好对上季杨杨的视线，深情的，饥渴的，充满了情欲……

他正盯着她，黑暗中，他的唇先贴上来，然后舌和她的缠在一起，发狠吮着她，像要把她给一口生吞。

陶子紧紧闭着眼，身体发颤，在他嘴里尝到了浓烈的酒味。

陶子被迫抬头，被他吻得喘不过气来，贝齿间溢出娇吟，一下下，听得他头皮发麻，刺激着他的神经，一股股血气往上冲。

不仅如此，陶子的舌尖还无意识勾了下他。

季杨杨的吻从给予,变成了风卷残云般的索取,又重,又狠。

陶子受不住，推了推他的胸口，季杨杨才停下，扶在她身上，在她耳边喘着粗气。

“我想去洗个澡……”陶子脸通红。

季杨杨看着她，乖乖巧巧的在他怀里，怎么舍得放她走。

“就……洗个澡……太臭了”陶子声音发软

季杨杨知道女孩子讲究，可他又不想放过她。

酒精的趋势，使他越发大胆，细密的吻落在陶子的颈脖，慢慢往下，陶子怕痒，身体拘紧在一块儿。

季杨杨渐渐往下移，蹭开了她几颗扣子。胸前的风景一览无余，想不到陶子，这么有料啊。

陶子突然怕了，趁他盯着她看，发呆的档口，溜下了床。

“我……我去洗澡。”说完，转身往洗浴间走。

说完,陶子便把门关了。

哗啦啦的水声从浴室里传出。

季杨杨坐在床边，扯了扯自己领口，特别热，热的烦躁，扯开还不够，直接把上衣脱了。

他努力克制,但脑子里,都是笼在雾气里的女妖,还是浮现岀来。

他闭上眼,发狠摁眉心，水声还在继续，甚至还夹杂了歌声,很轻,若有似无的,像羽毛在拨撩人心。

几分钟之后,季杨杨没忍住,走向了浴室。

门锁坏了,一拧就开,水声太大的缘故,洗浴间里的陶子并未察觉到门被打开。她正闭着眼往头发上抹泡泡,拿背对着门,洗得专注。

季杨杨一眼便看见那副魂牵梦萦的美背，笼在蒸蒸热气里,雪白的,玉一样。

他直接上前,把那勾人的湿漉漉的,简直要他命的小妖精,抱进了怀里。

花洒喷岀的水流,温温热热的,但季杨杨手掌的温度,更热。

陶子惊愕地低呼了声,一转头,就对上季杨杨热水冲刷下的眼。

漆黑湿润,深不见底,里面有滔天巨浪在翻涌。

陶子下意识捂住胸口：你进来做什么?

话还没说完,他吻先压了下来。  
狂风暴雨一般。

洗浴间的空间,本就狭小。

一次性站两个人,很挤。

加上水蒸气太热,他的吻,陶子觉得呼吸都有些不畅  
于是,她轻轻推了他一下,试图唤回他的理智。

陶子不知道,美人在怀,还是这娇滴滴的模样,季杨杨哪里还有什么理智。

于是这一推,换来了相反效果。  
他一发狠,直接把她抵在洗浴间的瓷砖上,禁锢得她动弹不得,然后,吻得愈发深。

混乱中,不知谁把花洒给碰落。啪嗒一声,蓬蓬头掉在地上,热水水柱乱七八糟地冲向空气,整个洗手间全是水下雨似的。

热气氤氲下的陶子,脸颊变成浅粉色,头发湿漉漉的垂下几缕,半遮着蒙了雾的眼,比平日更娇俏妖娆。

他一只手包完她小巧的下颔骨,低头,鼻尖亲昵蹭着  
她的,眼微阖,嗓音哑得可怕：陶子，我可能忍不了了。

陶子被他吻得也理智全无，双手勾住他的脖子。

季杨杨被她的反应激到了，一边吻她，一边伸手摸向她光滑的背脊，掌心慢慢向下，先是过腰，然后再往下探入。

陶子身体紧绷，季杨杨细腻得温柔得吻她，半哄着她：放松……

陶子很紧张，眼眶湿漉漉的，季杨杨又探入了一根手指，陶子瑟缩着，猛得摇头，季杨杨探着她的敏感点，陶子在他怀里阵阵发抖。

她无力得抓着他的肩膀，半喘着：“不……不要……”

季杨杨哪肯放过她，密密麻麻得吻她，把她敏感点探得一清二楚，可能是本性的恶趣味，他就喜欢听她在身下叫，向他求饶。

“啊……不……不要了……”

“季……季杨杨……”

“求……你了……嗯……不……要了”

当晚,弄得陶子昏过去三次。

她泪蒙蒙的,实在受不住,逮着他又挠又咬地说不，发现不起作用后,又改为软着声哀求,大眼迷离可怜巴巴,嗓门一阵比一阵娇。

季杨杨听得头皮发麻,愈发狠劲儿……


End file.
